


Visitation

by rattyjol



Series: to reach out as one [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna is taking fire in a Maquis shuttle with a dead pilot and no way out. Tom is in a New Zealand penal settlement, a hundred light years away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> a quick oneshot from my Voyager cluster au, which I bullet-pointed on my tumblr [here](http://rattyjol.tumblr.com/post/124137932007/crossover-au-that-exactly-three-people-will-care)

“This is _Montparnasse_ to _Val Jean_ , _Montparnasse_ to— shit—” B’Elanna gropes for a handhold as the shuttle takes another hit, knocking her half into the lap of her dead pilot. “ _Montparnasse_ to _Val Jean_ , I’m taking heavy fire. Six Cardassian vessels, Jackson’s dead, repeat pilot is dead, I need some damn help out here—”

The comm crackles discouragingly.

Okay. She looks at Jackson in the pilot seat, dead eyes open and staring out the window. Blood trickles down the front of his shirt. She grimaces and reaches across to access navigation, trying to make sense of the sensor data streaming past. She can pilot a shuttle from point A to point B, but anything beyond that and she’s a little out of her depth. Evasive maneuvers against six enemy vessels, all with superior shielding and firepower—that’s more than out of her depth.

“Shit,” she says again. She thinks about ramming the nearest ship, at least taking a few of the bastards with her. Well, it’s not the _worst_ idea she’s ever had. She reaches for the comm again—

(She’s tinkering with some spare engine parts, Earth's yellow sun beating down on her back—)

_What?_

The comm. “ _Val Jean,_ this is _Montparnasse_ , where the hell are—”

And then in an instant she is there but not there, watching from behind her eyes as her hands fly over the controls, and the shuttle jerks left just in time to miss taking a phaser head-on.

“What the fuck?” she says.

“What the fuck?” Tom agrees, punching in a course through the line of Cardassians. It’s too tight to turn over to autopilot so he switches to manual. He tries not to think too hard about _why_ or _where_ or _how_ —a hallucination, maybe, a flashback, only he wasn’t in combat with the Maquis long enough to _get_ flashbacks, so— he dodges another phaser. Cardassians first, existential crisis later? Sounds good.

Thirty seconds later and the shuttle’s broken through the line, and there’s _Val Jean_ straight ahead, though Tom doesn’t know why he sees it and thinks _home_ —

B’Elanna clicks back into place like the last pieces of an engine slotting together and rams the shuttle forward. The Cardassian engines are bigger, but with a head start over a short run like this, she can outsprint them any day.

For all its stillness, with no outward sign of the frantic battle preparations taking place within, _Val Jean_ seems to welcome her back with open arms. She manages to scrape against the wall piloting into the shuttle bay (Tom winces) but sets down safely and slumps back in her seat.

With the adrenaline fizzing out, she isn’t at all sure what just happened wasn’t a particularly odd and vivid hallucination. _Possession by the ghost of her dead pilot_ doesn’t seem to quite hold water. Besides, it hadn’t felt like Jackson at all.

She shakes her head—a mistake; she can feel a wicked migraine coming on—and shoves her seat back. Like she’d know what _being Jackson_ felt like, anyway? Maybe she’s picked up some piloting skills unconsciously over the years. It’s as good an explanation as any.

She climbs unsteadily out of the shuttle and goes off to find her bunk.


End file.
